Love in a Lost Paradise
by RupturedRose
Summary: Fianna was a little sister but she had her protector taken away. Now at age 18, she is a pretty powerful Big Sister, and she is looking to revive Zeta the only friend,only hope,and only love she has ever had. Rated M for possible later content.R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Bioshock or any of the brands, bands,properties, or characters mentioned here in, except for Fianna and the characters of my imagination. This disclaimer covers this chapter and any others I may write for this story.

A/N: This is my first bioshock fic, so those of you who are experienced writing in this category and those of you who have played one(like me) or both of the games, reviews and constructive critisicm is highly appreciated. As for those who would troll and flame just because you can, this is fanfiction, I will not completely emulate the games, but I will get as close as my muse will allow. I am sorry if you don't like that, but if you want something completely identical to the games in everyway,don't hate me for not writing like that, go write a fic that is to your own liking.

Regular speech/what everyone else hears

_What Fianna Hears/what things mean_

Whew...now, on wIth the story.

I sat nervously, waiting right outside the room where the Vita-chamber was, I hoped and prayed that after all this time, I would get him back, and suddenly I thought back to about 6 years earlier, the last day I saw him,back in 1962, and what my little mind was thinking when it all happened.

~(flashback)~

"Come on Mr.B, lets go home. I'm sorry we didn't find any angels, Mr.B."

We had been out for hours, and I didn't find a single angel. It really wasn't fair. We only didn't find them because I'm not allowed to gather as early as the others. I'm the oldest little sister. I think I'm, about 10 or maybe 11. Papa Suchong wouldn't tell me and now wouldn't either tell me.

"Oooahhhhh Aaaayyyy."

That basicaly means : _'Okay Fianna, lets go.'_

That's another thing, they keep saying soon I won't have to have Mr.B with me. Soon, they say, I can go out all alone. But why would I want to? When I'm with him I feel safe, I don't need to worry about the mean angels, or anybody else. I think they just don't like me, they want to get rid of me.

"Mr.B you'll never leave me right?"

"Gahhhhh Whaaaah?- _Never, why would you ever think that?"_

"Because, the people at home keep telling me that I won't be with you soon, that I won't need you, but I'll always need you, Mr.B."

I feel Mr.B pick me up, and instead of being sat on his shoulders, he cradles me, like he used to when I was 6 and I was still scared of the angels, when I was still new to gathering.

I'm still tiny compared to him, but I'm huge compared to my sisters. I'm taller and well...bigger than them. I heard the people at home and say something about my "slug" being heavier and still growing and making more ADAM, so I guess that might be why. I don't know what they meant by "slug" though. I wonder if they meant those slimy glowing things that I see outside sometimes. But I don't have a pet...so I don't know what they mean.

Suddenly Mr.B is in front of a door, it's the door to the daddy homes. Ever since I started getting too big for the hidey holes, I stay here,sometimes, like when we are too far from the sister home. Besides, I feel safer with Mr.B than with and those other people at the sister home. They are always giving me tests, I hate tests.

When we get to Mr.B's room, he lays me down on my little bed, but I get back up.

"Gaahhhhh?-_What are you doing?"_

"I'm not ready for dreamtime Mr. B, I wanna stay up with you. I want to do something fuuu-."

I cut myself off with a yawn, and even though Mr.B hadn't taken of his helmet I knew he was having a "see I was right" moment. He loves those moments.

"Fine, I'll go to sleep, but only if I get to sleep next to you."

~(present day, still reminicing but in past tense)~

I crossed my little arms as if that made it final, and I was again swooped up into the arms of my Protector. For a second I could almost see his face as he held me in the air in front of him. I reached forward and flipped the little clips at the base of his helmet. And as the air coming out of the suit stopped 'whooshing' he put me down on the huge bed and turned to take off his helmet.

My mr.B wasn't as scary as some of the bad 'angels', and he was special, the other sisters big daddies were weird sizes and shapes, and they could never take their helmets off or anything. Now I know that my Protector was special, he was an Alpha series,one of the last left.

Mr.B layed down on the creaking bed, and I quickly went to fill a little space in his arms. I snuggled into Mr.B's neck and I felt safe and sound. I truly felt loved, happy, I know now it wasn't my conditioning. He was the only one that ever really cared, he didn't just say those things to comfort me. Or atleast that is what I hope.

When I woke up I was in a strange room, I looked around, and saw metal and lights and people and I was so scared. Then I saw and tried to talk to him, go toward him, tug a sleeve, get his attention to ask him where my Mr.B was. That is when I realized I was strapped down, and their was something over my mouth, like a muzzle for a dog, but worse. As I got dizzy, I tried to find a way to get up, but it was no use. I shook my head trying believe this wasn't happening. They were going to get rid of me, I knew it.

Well I thought I did, really they were just removing some of my conditioning,and trying to disconnect me from my Protector. And a while later, they did it again to help prep me for "training". Pff, training my ass, all they do is suit you up, tell you to protect the little ones and not get killed. They inject you with any number of things, raw plasmids and tonics. Then, the same way they conditioned you to believe corpses were angels, and blood puddles were rose pedals, they basicaly program you with all the training you need, how to use the new powers you have, how to tell an ally daddy from an enemy daddy, and how to dispatch a splicer with minimal noise and fuss. At first it was amazing, I was so powerful, but soon I realized I was alone, and when I asked where my Mr.B was, no one answered me. I kept pushing, kept asking, kept making noise. Slowly I gained a small following, more sisters who missed their protecters, their knights in shining armor. But we couldn't do anything about it, until now. Eleanor Lamb very recently helped to ressurect her dead "father" and save many of the little sisters, after returning them to "normal". She decided to journey to the surface (no,not quite like Ryan's famous ride). But in doing all this she also took Sofia out of our world, let her live, but took her out just the same.

Well I decided to help the "Messiah" and she helped me, in return, find the... remains of my beloved protector, who I found out was dubbed Subject Zeta. We were bonded not long after Eleanor and Subject Delta were, and Eleanor is actualy about the same age as me. I turned 18 about two weeks ago, which was about a month after they left. I could not get to a Vita-chamber, that would work, until now, though. The spicers have mainly become depressed, weak things, you will still see many hostile ones, but because I look like what was once a "hand" of their leader I didn't get much trouble. But the trouble I did get was major compared to your average leadhead, lots of brutes, and houdinis. Many sabotaged Vita-chambers that locked after I tried to use them for revival, luckily I had ample amount of DNA to use. Even now, I am on my last bit, so I'm scared.

But then, with my helmeted head in my hands, looking at the floor, I hear the door to the chamber open, and I hear those signature heavy footsteps, and he bangs through the door into the room I am in. I look up and am in awe. I feel like an 11 year old girl again, my protector standing tall in front of me, but his visor was yellow. And then I remember, so I reach for my helmet clips, but upon seeing my large ADAM syringe his visor turns red and he rushes me, pinning me against the wall. My Visor turned pink, and at that moment I really wished i hadn't customized it to show different emotions. I used my un-syringed hand to unclip my helmet, revealing my dirty blonde hair and my yellow-green eyes. Somehow I had gotten back some of my natural color so they now looked like glowing yellow-green leaves, almost like the ones in Arcadia on some of the trees.

And then my protector backed up a bit, but he was holding onto me now, gently, we were still in an awkward position, but he didn't seem to notice. And then he spoke, in those whale like calls, that were so easy for me to understand.

"Gwaahhh?" _"Fianna?"_

"H-hi Zeta, I missed you."

So what do you think, I may continue this if I get some input or if I feel like it, but this may just end up being a one shot if neither happens. So please read and review, and as I said, constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be ignored. Thank you for reading and (hopefully) reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Hey guys it's me again-I'm back with the long awaited second chapter. To those of you who commented about grammar ,thank you-I'd also like to state that I made two Gil references in the last chapter-but for some reason FF deleted them, so some of the flow was messed up-that may have been one of the reasons behind the errors-I'm not sure. Anyway in this chap I'll try and give you guys some fluff-a bit of bonding-and more-so stay tuned and please review.

(ZetaPOV)

I awoke inside a Vita-chamber, I was sore and most of my weapons were missing,except for my rivet gun and my Electrocute plasmid.

I lumbered outside and looked around, expecting a splicer or two or maybe another daddy.

But instead I found a tall feminine figure, I almost enquired as to what she was doing here, but then she lifted her arm and what looked like a large needle, and without thinking I charged.

I had her pinned against the wall, but I noticed she wasn't struggling, not trying to used the syringe on me.

And her visor...it was...pink...like blushing? I'd never seen that before. I was a bit distracted and then her helmet was being unclipped and I saw...

"Gwaahhh?"

Fianna? My...my charge, she was all grown up.

"H-hi Zeta. I missed you."

I missed her too, quite obviously and I showed her that. I picked her up and spun her the way I used to when she was younger. She even giggled like she used to. Such childlike behavior for such an eerie figure, as she looked wih no helmet. Grown up too. Her eyes were greener than they had been. She was beautiful, If I was even aloud to say that. I did used to be somewhat of a father figure to her, but the fatherlyimpulses were not so strong now. The one to protect, however, remained. I still wanted her ssafe from anything and everything, I still felt like I needed her to live, even though I infact did not. No more father instinct meant no more conditioning.

But then why did I still feel this great compulsion to protect her...?

"Zeta, can you let me down please?"

I reluctantly set her on the ground, and looked around again, checking for spicers. None.. Good.

"Well I suppose you want an explanation, huh?"

"Gwaaaahhhh-raahhhh-waah-_Indeed, I would, young lady."_

"Well, how about this...We'll get to somewhere better suited to casual unprotected story telling, and I'll introduce you to a few friends that might be able to help with a few ajustments."

I agreed, we were too exposed out here , and i gestured for her to lead he way. Though in the end, I insisted on checking evey corner and room before her, to which she remarked.

"Zeta, you have one gun and one plasmid, I can do a bit more damage if we run into something really really horrible."

But I would have none of it and she knew it. By the time we finally got to her "safe house" as one might say, I had taken a bad burn from a splicer with incinerate and a few bullet wounds from a very determined brute.

From the door she lead the way and we found ourselves in the bowels of an old, fortified warhouse, filled with daddies, sisters, big and little. And, most surprisingly, regular people, what few were left after raptures fall and decay.

Fianna brought me to one man in particular, a strong looking scientist type.

"Zeta this is Mac, Mac this is Zeta, my protector."

(Third personPOV)

The protector shook this man's hand, wary of him, hs charge trusted him, he didn't yet.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I am Mac, as Fianna said, I run the protector rehab portion of the little facility we have set up."

"Wahhhhh Faaa-_What does he mean, Fianna?"_

The big sister fumbled a bit to explain.

"W-well, Zeta, what he means by rehab is true rehabilitation. He and a few others here, Sue, David, and Leopold, They fix the big daddies back up. Remove the conditioning and modify their voice boxes, or implant artificial ones, allowing speech. Some of the daddies you saw are rehab daddies that chose to stay, others left and some threw off the suit and live as "normals"."

The gravity of what the young woman said hit the daddy. They were going to give him his voice back, his freedom even. But most of his conditioning had worn away, was there ven any left to remove. Regardless he was both happy and aprehensive.

"Faaaa,gwa,wahhh_-I don't trust strangers, Fianna."_

"Don't worry, Zeta, I will be right next to you the whole time, I promise."

"Ahkah-_Okay, I'll do it."_

Fianna was overjoyed inside, she could see him again, he could even take off the whole suit, they could go places together, sit in arcadia, or one of the few restaurants and shops, buisness in the safer sector of would be perfect, and with no father conditioning...it could be as she always dreamed.

After becoming aquainted with the other scientist/surgeons Zeta had decided he thoroughly like Sue, and David and Leopold. She was nice in a true and honest way, and the guys were both good mannered good natured guys...who definately had nothing going for anyone but each other. He didn't think much of it, There were way worse things in Rapture and the world than being gay, they were good guys anyway. But he still did not trust Mac. Something about the way he watched Fianna a bit _ too_ intently, the smug look he always wore afixed to his face. Not trustworhty, Mac shouldn't get that close to Fianna. She was his...wait...his?

Zeta did a mental double-take as they prepped him for surgery.

Why was he so posessive, maybe some conditioning was still left...yeah..sure. But she wasn't his, like a daughter, more like a...no he couldn't think that way.

And then he was out, thank you anesthetic.

(Fianna POV)

He was out for a good bit, and I never stopped holding his gloved hand, and he never stopped holding mine. His hand was locked on to mine, as if clinging to his life. Then right after Leo and David Re-vamped his voice box, he woke up. Much sooner than he should have. Or at least we thought he did. His eyes snapped open and he started to speak. His voice, his real voice. He shouldn't have been able to speak for atleat 24 to 48 hours, and though it was a bit quiet, it was clear.

"Fianna, no, Fianna! You can't take her away from me, she's mine, mine. No one else, not Mac..."

Mac was surprised to hear his name and he tried to grab onto me as some kind of alpha male instinct 'Claim er while ya can.' But I pushed him away and held on to Zeta's hand and used my other hand to stroke his cheek.

"Come one Zeta, everyhing is okay, I'm not going anywhere."

His protests started to fade, except one word.

"Mine."

Under my breath I said.

"Yeah I am yours..."

He seemed to hear it, because he smiled and his eyes shut and he was out again, as if nothing had happened.

Mac might've heard it too, cause he 'hmphed' and crossed his arms, like a pouting child. He only wanted me cause all the other big sisters had their former protectors and the "normals" didn't think too much of him or were too young. And let's face it there aren't that many fish in this sea, so he hasn't got too good of a chance of geting any tail.

But back to the issues at hand.

"Sue was that from the conditioning?"

David asked, he was a bit rattled, they never woke up in the middle before.

"Probably, I mean what else...wait...hand me his file. The training and discharge ones not the addmitance or the preliminary though."

I'd been pouring over the preliminary file since I'd found it. Finding out about his past, as much of it as I could anyway, some of the pages were missing. I'd almost wish they'd kept an audio journal of it, but apparently the scientists thought the past lives of the protectors weren't worth protecting...or remembering.

Sue was in a tiff though, she'd had an idea and as soon as she got her hands on the files she was speed reading and skimming like she only had a second to read every sentence and then she just stopped.

"Fi, I've got some news for you, apparently...he never had more than basic training and a memory block put in."

"What?"

"It says in his record that they wanted to test the strength of a relationship built over time, that's why they started you a little early and didn't retire you until they felt they had to. They were going to keep him going until his charge was atleast 14, they only stopped because Lamb ordered big sisters comissioned and you were one of the first. It's all here, they even combined your file with his, because you were such a long term project. He was never conditioned to protect you Fi, he just did. His record by his discharge date also states he had the least amount of incidents with splicers that threatened you. He protected you better han any other daddy."

I couldn't speak. No conditioning, no false love. It was all him, taking care of me.

I passed out right there next to the operating table.

"Ow, Ow,Ow."

"Careful Fi you hit the table leg, going down."

David handed me an icepack and Leo brought me a glass of water. I may be, for the most part, indestuctable but shock is shock ,and taking a metal table leg to the cranium hurts.

"Thanks, guys, how is Zeta?"

"Well we moved him to the recovery room and he should be coming to..."

I heard a clatter of metal.

"...right about now. Let's go check on him shall we?"

I got up, to the protest of my aching head. And walked down the hallway till I came to Zeta's room and saw what would have been an unexpected sight , if it was anyone else but Mac and Zeta. Zeta had Mac pinned to the wall by his neck, about to punch him in the face.

"Zeta, let him down, everything is okay."

He looked to me and I lost my breath, his eyes were the same as they were when I was 11. A steely grey with a ring of blue around each pupil. And his eyes locked with mine, and without another look to Mac, he let him down and he crumpled onto the floor, rubbing his throat.

David saw I was a bit...preoccupied and took control of the situation.

"Tish" He said to the confused nurse standing in the doorway "...help Mac to the other room, would you. Sue, dear, can you get some ADAM for Mac's bruising, and Leo...let's just, leave them alone, shall we..."

Everyone cleared out fairly quickly and I started to regain control of my speech and motor reflexes.

"W-well Zeta, how are you feeling."

He tried to mime it to me.

"Zeta, you can try talking if you want, you should be able to manage atleast a whisper, becuase of what happened."

"What happened?"

He managed more than a whisper, he managed a voice that would make a girl's toes curl and her legs turn to jelly.

I however was immune to it...sort off. I quickly backed myself into a chair before I fell down again.

"Well in the middle of the surgery you sorta...well you seemed to be dreaming and you were talking in your sleep. Usually it takes 24 to 48 hours to be able to utilize your voice, but you were talking literaly right after the surgery was finished."

"Oh...well to answer your question...I feel...physically I feel better than ever."

"And how do you feel emotionally? Mentally?"

"Mentally I'm clear, sharp. Emotionally. Not completely sure, to be honest. I'm a bit..well."

What...What...what are you?

"Confused."

"About what?"

"You."

"..."

"I was your protector, right? I was supposed to be a father figure to you and the way Ive been thinking lately, I feel more like...It's got me confused becuase I don't think Im supposed to feel this way."

"Zeta, You could never be my dad."

"Why? I was supposed to be."

"But you could never have been my real dad, I always knew that, that's why I called you Mr.B. When they conditioned me, they slipped up. I was enhanced in every way by the ADAM, as was my memory. They Implanted the slug before they wiped my memory. I remembered my real dad, my real mom, my big sister and even her best friend, vaugely."

He looked amazed.

"And you were also not old enough to be my dad. In your file it says you were about 18 when you were trained and given your suit, I was 6 by then, you were only 12 years older than me. And then in being killed 5 years later and revived now, you were paused at the age of 23, making you technicaly only 5 years older than me."

"Wow...you're 18 aready."

I gawked.

"Really? The only thing you are surprised at is that I'm not a minor anymore?"

"Well...I mean...you just...you grew up...and you...you..got..."

"What? I got what?"

"Cute."

(Zeta's POV)

Shit, what did I just say? Did I really say that? Shit, she'll think I'm such a perv...

"Really, you think I'm cute, like in a 'little sister' or...something else."

"Closer to 'something else'."

"T-thanks Zeta."

Wait...was she blushing...

"So um-I thought, if you are feeling up to it, we could go out and about, maybe walk around, try and get you to remember a few things, they were able to remove the memory block, so you could remember...if you wanted."

I could have my life back.

"Yeah...I'd like that."

I know, the long anticipated second chapter was short and blah but for the last year my life has been topsy turvy, at one point i lost almost all my finished and in progrss fanfiction. So I do apologize but it's just been one of those things.


End file.
